Overall aims 1. To use MR to identify and study the neuroanatomic abnormalities that occur in disease states, such as schizophrenia or autism. 2. To use MR to examine neuroanatomic measures that may provide information about neurodevelopmental processes, such as gyrification patterns. 3. To use MR to study and measure specific subregions, hypothesized to be involved in dysfunctional anatomic/functional circuitry in schizophrenia, such as prefrontal cortex, thalamus, and cerebellum. 4. To use MR to examine anatomic circuitry directly through the use of diffusion anisotropy. 5. To use MR to study factors that could confound measurements of brain structure in schizophrenia, such as hydrational status. 6. To identify and develop new methods that will facilitate these aims, such as novel scanning sequences or new approaches to image analysis (e.g., neural nets, global pattern matching). 7. To confirm MR findings and improve their spatial resolution through the study of postmortem tissue.